Last Chance: Tales From Republic City High School
by itsphoeberawr
Summary: After Korra gets kicked out of her fifth high school for fighting, she is sent to live with her godfather Tenzin so she can attend his school, Republic City High. Can she make new friends and keep out of trouble this time? Or will trouble find her? Modern day AU. Close to canon as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Well_, I thought, _here I am again_.

I slumped over in my chair, staring sullenly at the principal across his desk.

"-punched Yami Khan in the nose, and set fire to her schoolbooks."

"Ehh, she deserved it. She was picking on a freshman."

The principal looked up from my file. "And setting her personal property, not to mention that of the school's, alight? Did I mention that lighters are contraband?"

"Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard on that one. But Yami is a super-bitch, and a bully. You think I was gonna let her get away with that?" I crossed my arms.

"Korra, how many times do I have to say it? _It is not your job _to walk around dealing out vigilante justice upon your fellow students!"

I rolled my eyes. "Right, because you teachers are doing _such_ a good job of doing it yourselves."

The principal's face reddened. "Korra, this is your fourth offense in the past three months. You realize I have no choice in the matter. I'm afraid you are being expelled from White Lotus Academy."

Shit.

Well, in retrospect, it's not like I had liked White Lotus that much anyway. The teachers were pretty nice, though, even if they were complete wusses when it came to bullying. But I had no friends, even though people respected me. Well,_ respected _was true, but maybe _feared_ was the right word. Whatever it was, I always seemed to have a gaggle of admirers but no real friends, regardless of what school I happened to be attending at the time.

Yeah, this wasn't the first time I'd been expelled. Actually, if I was keeping track, this was the fifth high school I had attended, and I was only a junior. Which is why my mother just sighed when she found out.

"Again, Korra?" My mom rubbed her temples, leaning her elbows on the dining room table.

Well, that made me feel guilty. Frankly it would have been better if she had yelled at me. "I'm really sorry, Mom, I am."

"Sweetie, I talked to Katara over the phone today and she says that no other schools in the state will take you." Katara was my guidance counselor back at White Lotus. She was the coolest old lady I had ever met, and she always seemed to go the extra mile for me. She made me feel special and appreciated when no one else did.

"Well, then maybe I could drop out. I don't really need to go to school anyway!"

"No daughter of mine is going to drop out of high school." I turned and saw my dad coming through the front door, stomping snow off his boots.

My mom sighed. "Tonraq, where will she go? No school in the state-"

"I know. Katara called me at work. But we do have another option."

Mom perked up, but I groaned. "What is it this time? If you think I'm going back to Gaoling Prep, you're crazy, because those snobs-"

"Will you listen to me for a second, Korra?" Dad pulled up a chair and sat down. "Remember how your godfather Tenzin is on the board at that school in the next state over? Well, I called him after Katara called me, and he thinks he can pull a few strings and get you into his school."

"In the _next state over_?" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table. "Dad, that's too far away! How will I get to school every day?"

"Well, that's the hitch. You'll be living with Tenzin and his family!"

I just stood there with my mouth open. "_What?"_

"You better get used to it, kiddo, because in a few weeks' time, you'll be starting at Republic City High School!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, it's Phoebe! I don't normally do AU's but this one has been in my head for a while. I know this is kind of a vague first chapter but follow this story and I promise it will get better!

I'm trying to keep it as close to the storyline as possible, but in a modern-day, non-bending take. Please give some feedback as to what you want in this story. Reviews to me are like candy to a ten-year-old-I simply cannot get enough. Every single one helps! Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to check out my other work! I love you guys.


	2. Chapter 2

I checked my watch again and sighed.

I was waiting at the Republic City train station, armed only with a backpack (I traveled light) and my dog, Naga (well, sort of light). Naga is my best friend, not to mention my pride and joy. She's a purebred Pyrenean Mountain Dog, a huge fluffy white monster of a canine, and fiercely loyal. I'd had her since she was a puppy, and I had refused to leave without her.

We made a funny pair, her and I, sitting on that bench sullenly watching people go about their business. I'm not sure if they were wary of her or me, but either way, people kept their distance. Someone tossed a coin at my feet. "Hey!" I yelled, chucking the coin back at the man's head, "I'm not a charity case, pal!" The nerve of some people.

Okay, I guess I did look a little... scruffy. I was wearing a blue parka over sweatpants, with a sweatshirt tied around my waist. Add my battered old Uggs to the mix and I looked downright glamorous. I sighed, making a mental note to change when I got to Tenzin's.

Speaking of Tenzin, where the hell was he?

"Well, Naga, this city isn't gonna see itself." Maybe it was a stupid idea to run off when I was supposed to be waiting for Tenzin, but I couldn't resist! I had never been to a big city before and I had to see it. "Let's go, girl!"

I got up and ran towards the exit, Naga keeping pace behind. Did I mention that patience is not my strong point?

The city was amazing! So many beautiful tall buildings, so many different types of people, and so many cars! I couldn't help noticing that a lot of them were Satomobiles. _They must be popular around here,_ I thought. We stopped by a farmer's market, then headed over to the shopping district (not really my speed), and then headed over to a park (definitely Naga's speed).

When we were done playing fetch in the park and had wandered down some sort of alley, I absentmindedly checked my watch again. Shit. Was that really the time?

"Let's get going, girl. Tenzin is going to kill us!" Just then I noticed a commotion down the alleyway. Three street punks were standing over a cowering kid, who was clutching an iPod like it was his life or something.

"C'mon, man, just give us the iPod."

"What's wrong, baby? Scared?" They laughed as the kid made excuses in a tremulous voice.

"C'mon, give us the iPod, or-"

I had finally had enough. No one gets bullied on my watch. "Or what, jackass?"

They turned. Once they got an eyeful of me, they laughed.

One of them flicked his cigarette and sneered. "Oh yeah? Who the hell are you?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" I challenged, stretching my arms above my head, fingers interwined, preparing for the workout that was about to come my way.

They obliged. The first of them threw a punch at my left, but I dodged and countered with a one-two of my own to his face.

"Oof!" He reeled backward, his cracked sunglasses falling off his face. The next lunged at my right, and caught my knee is his groin. He moaned with pain and slumped to the ground.

The third, realizing that his cronies were now down for the count, turned tail and tried to run.

"You're not getting away!" I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and was about to pull him back when I felt my own collar being grabbed.

"Hey!" I kicked backward, my heel connecting with my captor's shin and I heard swearing, but they did not let go. Taking advantage of my distraction, the punk wormed out of my grasp and hightailed it down the street.

I had had enough. "Let go of me, you...Oh, shit." I had turned around expecting to see another hood, but instead I saw a policeman glaring at me, eyes watering in pain from my kick.

Uh, oh.

Tenzin was not going to be happy.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, c'est moi! I was in such a writing mood that I decided to bang out another chapter, it kind of sucks, but I felt like I needed to update. Hope you like it anyway! It's pretty obvious what this part parallels. The next chapter, however, is going to be much longer and better! So make sure you read the next chapter! Anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite, and, most importantly review! I absolutely love reviews, they really motivate me to write. Anyway, thank you for reading! Love you guys! (Also check out my other work! Thanks!)/shameless self-promotion


	3. Chapter 3

I shifted in my chair nervously. Although I had been kicked out of many schools before, this was my first actual run-in with the law. Don't tell anyone, but I was a little scared. And waiting like this in an empty office wasn't helping any.

Suddenly the door flew open and banged against the adjoining wall. I jumped. A woman walked in and threw a file down on the desk. _Oh my God_, I thought, _this is just like those crime shows._ And if the crime shows were any indication of how this was going to go, I was going to be in for a world of hurt. And this woman looked like she meant to deliver.

She looked to be about fifty. Everything about her was stiff and imposing, from her steely gray hair to her piercing green eyes under no-nonsense brows, to her knifelike cheekbones, one of which was marred by two vertical scars. Those green eyes raked over me as she sat down behind the desk, crossing her arms.

"So."

"So what?" Maybe I shouldn't have said that because her eyes narrowed.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself? Three accounts of assault, two of battery. Not to mention resisting arrest."

"Uh... Not guilty?" I tried to smile at her, but she did not smile back.

"Tell that to Officer Pang."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that you?"

She snorted. "Goodness, no. My name is Captain Beifong, and I am head of the Juvenile Division here at the Republic City Police Department. Officer Pang is the one you called an oppressive pig."

"Oh. Uh, well, that was out of line. I really am sorry. Can I go now? My godfather Tenzin was supposed to pick me up at the train station three hours ago."

"We have already contacted your godfather and he's on his way over here." Had her mouth become a shade tighter?

Again the door banged open (they really needed to get a stopper or something for that thing) and Tenzin walked in.

I perked up. "Tenzin! Thank God you're here. Please tell this chick-"

He silenced me with a look. Tenzin cut an impressive figure, an extremely tall one, with his bald head, bushy eyebrows over ice-blue eyes, and a grey beard long enough to reach the bottom of his clerical collar.

"Lin, I am so sorry about this. Korra is new in the city and is not used to being disciplined. If you will drop the charges against her, I promise I will make a _personal_ donation to the Juvenile Division."

"Forget it, Tenzin. Even if she is a first-time offender, I can't just go letting her off. I have my job to think about." Her tone was icy.

Tenzin sighed and tugged on his collar. "Lin, please... Korra is here for a new start. For old time's sake?" His eyes pleaded.

Lin's lips seemed to disappear as her mouth got tighter and tighter. "Fine. But I don't want to see her in here again."

* * *

"Woohoo!" I pumped my fist in the air as we walked back to Tenzin's SUV. "Nice going, Mr. Ladies' Man! Freedom is mine!"

Tenzin just frowned as he pulled his keys out of the pocket of his tweed jacket. "Korra, I had to cancel two meetings today because of this. The least you could do is _be there_ when I pick you up."

My heart sank as I climbed up into the passenger seat. I felt terribly guilty. Tenzin had opened his home to me, a juvenile delinquent, and given me a place in his school. And how had I repaid him? Oh yeah. I got arrested on my first day.

"Tenzin, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I really try to be good, I do! It just doesn't come very easily to me." I bit my lip and looked at my feet.

He sighed as he started the car and eased it on to the road. "Korra, it's hard to be seventeen, I understand that. But sometimes you have to mind your own business and keep your eyes on the road in front of you. I know you were just trying to help that poor boy, but _violence is not the answer to everything._"

I tugged on my ponytail. "Then what is?"

"You'll find it. For me, it was religion. For you, it may be something different. But it will come to you if you keep an open mind."

Finally the SUV pulled into the driveway of a beautiful townhouse in the suburbs.

"Whoa! Tenzin, you live here?"

"You do too, now." He shut off the car and got out, only to be immediately tacked by three small children in school uniforms. "Whoa there!"

"Daddy, is she here? Is she, is she?" The middle child, a girl with an upturned nose and two buns in her brown hair, jumped up and down.

"Yes, Ikki, she's here." Tenzin patted her on the head and turned to me. "Korra, come meet my family."

The eldest, a girl of about ten with serious brown eyes, was named Jinora. Ikki, the one with the upturned nose, was seven and full of energy as she bounced up and down, asking me every question from what my favorite color was to had I ever had a class pet pee in my hand ("Because that's what happened to me today!"). And the youngest, a boy of five named Meelo, immediately attacked my leg with a wooden sword, yelling wildly, snot running freely from his nose.

After I had finally been ushered inside, Meelo still swatting at my legs with that damned stick, we joined Pema, Tenzin's wife, in the kitchen. The inside of the house was modest despite its size, with clean lines and surfaces, yet it had a distinctly homey feel, decorated with warm colors and neutrals.

"Korra, welcome!" Pema kissed me on the cheek, taking care not to bowl me over with her huge pregnant belly. She was a cheerful, maternal type with smiling eyes and hair graying at her temples. "Let me show you to your room!"

I followed her through the kitchen and up two flights of stairs. "Here we are!" She announced, pointing at a ladder leading up into the attic.

"I'm living in the attic?"

"I hope that's alright. It's the only space we have. Go ahead and climb up! I can't, obviously..." She mentioned to her baby bump.

I did as she told and found myself in a cosy space. The hardwood floor had been polished and rugs had been laid down. The beams of the sloped ceiling had been painted white. A white ornate metal bed frame supported a comfy-looking twin-sized bed, with a light blue comforter and white lacy pillows. A white wooden nightstand held fresh flowers. Curtains matching the pillows framed two windows, one looking out on the street, the other on the surprisingly large backyard, which held...

"Naga!" I leaned out the window and waved at my best friend, who barked and danced around the space happily.

Climbing back down the ladder, I had a huge smile on my face. I threw my arms around Pema. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Pema laughed and hugged me back. "I was afraid it would be too girly for you!"

Well, normally she would have been right, but it was so nice of her to fix this up for me that I didn't care. "It's perfect."

"Go up and get used to it. I'll call you when dinner is ready." She ruffled my hair and turned to go.

Back in my room, I noticed a white armoire on the wall opposite from the bed. I went to go put my clothes in it, but, I noticed, there were clothes already in it. Hanging in the armoire was a school uniform consisting of a black pleated skirt, two white button-down blouses (one long sleeved, one short), a black blazer and a black tie. In the bottom of the armoire were uncomfortable looking saddle shoes and black knee socks.

I groaned as reality sunk in. Whether I liked it or not, this school was my last chance and I was going to have to attend and behave myself.

But there was no way in hell I was going to wear those knee socks.

* * *

A/N: Hello! This chapter is much longer than the previous chapters, and better, I think. I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is when Korra (finally) starts school. To me Tenzin seems like he'd be a minister or something. After all, he is "Mr. Spiritual". To be honest I came up with this idea because I felt like he had to wear some sort of clerical garb to make him seem more imposing and different since in this universe it'd be a little weird if he wore long robes and a swooshy cape. But putting him in a regular suit didn't fit! I also made Lin a Captain so she could be head of the Juvenile Division, and therefore interact with the school much more. So sorry, Lin, you're getting demoted. It was necessary. Please don't look at me like that.

Anywayyyy, please review if you liked this chapter, or even if you didn't like it! Even if you had absolutely no opinion, I'd love to know. Any and all feedback is appreciated! Follow and favorite as well!

Ooh! Also, I did a little work on the last chapter, trying to make it more detailed and such, so if you want go back and reread it!

Thank you so much! I love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

"Korra, wake up!" Pema yelled.

I groaned and burrowed deeper under my covers. I hated mornings.

"C'mon, Korra, you don't want to be late for your first day of school! Tenzin is waiting!"

I sighed and kicked my covers off. I guess I owed it to Tenzin and Pema to be on time. Stretching and yawing, I walked over to my armoire and opened it. There it was. The dreaded uniform. I had a stare-down with it for a couple minutes before giving up and flinging off my PJs.

"Listen, you cursed outfit," I hissed as I tugged the pleated skirt on, "I may be wearing you, but you do _not _ wear me. Got it?" Okay, I know it made no sense, but it made me feel better.

When I was done dressing I looked in the mirror on the door of the armoire. I looked prim and proper, like the perfect student.

Something had to be done.

* * *

When I was done with breakfast, I went out to the SUV to meet Tenzin, who was waiting for me in the driver's seat. I hopped in the passenger's side.

"School, Jeeves."

Tenzin looked over at me. "Well, it's about... Korra, what are you wearing?"

"Umm, the uniform?" Well, sort of, anyway. My blazer had been tied around my waist, the sleeves of my blouse had been rolled up past my shoulders, my tie was missing, and I was wearing my Uggs over my knee socks instead of the saddle shoes.

Tenzin sighed. "If I tell you to change now, we'll be late. Just try to look a bit more presentable next time, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." And we drove off.

About fifteen minutes later we pulled up in front of a large brick building.

"Here we are," Tenzin said. "Do you want me to walk you in?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm used to starting new schools." I grabbed my backpack and hopped out of the car.

"I'll be here to pick you up after! And _stay out of trouble_!" He called after me. I gave a dismissive wave and kept on walking.

Crowds of students littered the grounds in front of the school. Some lolled about under a tree, some sat on the grass in huddles, some clumped together standing. All of them talked and laughed with each other, creating a din that would hurt anyone's ears. Some had started to point and stare at me, lowering their voices to whispers. I stuck my chin out and pushed through the crowds to the entrance. As I passed some groups I caught snatches of their conversation.

"Is she new?"

"Look at how she's wearing her uniform."

"She looks like a beast, dude! Got nice tits, though."

I clenched my jaw. _Stay out of trouble, _I reminded myself._ Do not beat anyone's ass on your first day._

Finally I made it through the door, down the hall, and to the office. I picked up my schedule from the secretary. My first class was math. Now I just had to find the damn classroom.

"36-C, 36-C, where is it? Stupid thing sounds like a bra size," I grumbled. I had been wandering around the school for nearly fifteen minutes. Adding to my displeasure, the bell had rung five minutes ago. I was late on my first day, despite all my valiant efforts not to be.

"Hey you!" Oh great.

A gruff-looking janitor had appeared behind me (people had to stop doing that). "Just where do you think you're going, missy?"

"Um, I'm not playing hooky, I swear! I just can't find my class!" I waved my schedule in his face but he seemed unfazed.

"The old 'I got lost' excuse, huh? Well, I'm not buyin' it. You kids always think you can sneak past old Toza, but let me tell you-"

A hand found my shoulder. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

I spun around (again) and found myself face to face with a sturdy, broad-shouldered boy. He had cheerful green eyes under heavy brows, a snub nose, and an infectious smile. Although he wasn't a classic beauty, I still found him strangely cute.

"I was just showing her to her class, wasn't I?" He grinned at me.

"Oh... uh, yeah!"

The janitor, obviously disappointed to not have the opportunity to get me in trouble, grumped off.

I turned to the boy. "Thanks, dude. That guy was about to eat me alive."

He laughed. "Yeah, Toza's always been a stickler for the rules even though he's just a janitor. But unless my ears deceive, you said you were lost, right?"

"Yeah, do you know where 36-C is?"

"Absolutely! Come along, fair maiden, Bolin will show you the way!" And he put an arm around my shoulders and steered me down the hallway. What a goofball this Bolin was. I decided I liked him.

"So you're new here, right? I didn't catch your name," he said.

"It's Korra. And yeah, I'm new."

"Well, Korra, what do you think of our fair establishment?"

I shrugged. "Not sure yet. The only thing I know is that the classroom numbers sound like-"

"Bra sizes?" We laughed together.

"You're a righteous girl, Korra! Hey, do you wanna join me and my brother for lunch in the gym? You know, since you're new and all."

"Sure, I'd love to!" I smiled at him, and he beamed back.

"Alright, looks like this is your stop!" He clapped me on the back. "I'll swing by at lunch and pick you up, alright?"

"Okay, see you then!" I waved at him as he swaggered off.

* * *

"Class, this is Korra. She is joining us from- where did you say it was, dear?"

I crossed my arms and surveyed the class in front of me. I always hated this part. "White Lotus Academy."

"Oh!" The teacher seemed pleased. "Do you know Professor Yang? I believe you would have had her your freshman year?"

I chewed on my tongue. "No, I didn't go there freshman year. Or most of sophomore year either."

The teacher, an obviously clueless woman named Professor Xi, got a confused look on her face. "Ah, so this is your third high school?"

"Sixth."

"My! Are your parents in the military?"

I was getting sick of the questions. I'd rather rip the proverbial Band-Aid off. I stood up straight and surveyed the class with a stubborn look.

"No, ma'am, I was kicked out of all of them."

A chatter immediately rose from the class. Some people pulled out their phones and started texting furiously. _Here we go,_ I thought. _Let the rumor mill turn._ Not like it wouldn't start anyway without my help.

Professor Xi looked rather uncomfortable. _That's what you get for standing me up here and giving me the third degree, Prof._

"Well then... Korra, why don't you take a seat?"

"Gladly." I traipsed to the back of the room and plunked myself down at an empty desk. The girl to my left gave me a nervous look and scooted her desk farther away from mine. The boy on my right just gave me a look of complete awe.

"Are you for real?" he said.

I snorted. "Are you an idiot?"

His face fell and I immediately felt bad. _New start, Korra, _my inner voice chided.

"Sorry... yeah, I am." I gave a half-hearted smile and the boy seemed happier. I guess starting a new school could still grate my nerves, after all. Professor Xi had begun to talk in a monotonous voice about logarithms or something of the sort, and I focused my attention towards the board. But, of course, my brain didn't stay there for long. My thoughts drifted towards home. What were Mom and Dad doing without me? Did they miss me? My stomach turned with homesickness as I remembered Mom's hugs and Dad's habit of ruffling my hair.

I sighed and looked at the clock. Lunch couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've been writing like a madwoman the last couple days. Four chapters already and I only started this story, what, yesterday? Whew!

Anyway, I would really like some feedback as to how much I should stick to the main story or not. I won't be sticking to the storyline totally. For instance, I will be filling up the gaps and such. So I'm guessing there will be some serious Borra fluff coming up (although obviously things will eventually turn Makorra cuz it's canon, but I haven't even introduced Mako yet so YMMV). Anyway, enjoy it, Borra shippers!

As always, please please pleeeeeeaaaaaaase** pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase** review so you guys get what you want out of this story. Anything you have to say I want to hear. If you liked it, favorite! If you want more, follow!

And once again, I'm plugging my other work. Check it out. I will now stop self-promoting. I can quit anytime, I swear!

As always, I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like hours of listening to Professor Xi drone on, the bell finally rang. I kept my seat, since Bolin was supposed to come for me. Perhaps that was a mistake, because a crowd of students descended upon me almost immediately.

"Is it true you were kicked out of _five schools_?"

"What did you do? Was it drugs?"

"Can you sell _us _drugs?"

I was about to respond angrily that I was not a druggie when out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Bolin in the doorway.

"'Scuse me, gotta go," I mumbled, and pushed through the crowd to the door.

"Korra!" Bolin beamed at me. "Hey, what was all that fuss about?"

I shrugged. "Interested in me because I'm new, I guess." I wasn't in the mood to talk about my past. He'd hear it eventually through rumors. I would rather wait until after lunch for him to decide I was too weird to be friends with.

We walked through the quad, where kids were lolling about, nibbling on their lunches, but mostly talking. Laughter erupted from one group and I turned my head to see what was so funny. It must have been something they said, because the only sight I saw was a girl sitting on a table, surrounded by admirers, and rightfully so. She was slender and pale, with a thin face and delicate cheekbones. Her wavy black hair tumbled like a waterfall down her back as she threw her head back to laugh. Instead of knee socks and saddle shoes, she wore black tights and shiny heeled boots with her uniform. I couldn't help but stare. Then she turned my way, and for the briefest moment, emerald eyes shadowed with purple caught mine, and her deep red lips curled into a smile. I blushed and looked away. Miss Popular-and-Beautiful had caught me staring at her! _Of course, she's probably used to it, _I thought, along with some other not-so-nice things.

I didn't like popular girls, and they didn't like me. At my other schools, they had always picked on me for my tomboyish appearance, until I threatened to fight them, at which point they would back off and resort to spreading nasty rumors about me instead, the cowards. I made a mental note to stay away from Miss Popular-and-Beautiful at all costs.

While I was hypnotized by Miss P.B., Bolin had been chattering up a storm.

"That's where the nerds hang out, over by the dumpsters. The drama kids hang out over there, 'cuz that's where the theater is, and that's Professor Tran, you don't want his class, I had him last year and he failed me so hard, my GPA _still _hasn't recovered. Man, my brother was furious!"

"You seem close to your brother," I said as we entered a side door on the gymnasium. I found myself in a training room, with floor-to-ceiling mirrors on one wall, punching bags hanging from the ceiling and mats piled up in the corner

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Mako! Come meet Korra!" Bolin waved at a boy over in the far corner, who was punching one of the larger bags. He wasn't wearing the uniform, but a ratty old wife-beater and sweatpants, and his feet were bare. His hands were wrapped in tape. Once he realized we were here, he looked up.

"Bo, what did I tell you about bringing girls to practice?" Although they were brothers, Mako and Bolin didn't look much alike. While Bolin had wavy brown hair, Mako had straight, messy black hair. He had a thin face with high cheekbones and a straight nose, unlike Bolin's wide face and round nose. He was tall, lean and muscular, yet he didn't have muscles in bulk like Bolin. Amber eyes under arched eyebrows flicked over me, then went straight back to his brother, who was protesting.

"C'mon, Mako, it's lunch! You're supposed to spend your lunch hour with _friends_! Don't be such a fussypants. And Korra here is new, show a little sympathy!"

"Welcome." Mako gave a curt nod in my direction and then pointed at Bolin. "Fine, she can stay, but _you _are going to get into your workout clothes and give me twenty."

Bolin groaned and wandered through a door on the far side of the room, presumably the entrance to the locker rooms. As soon as he was gone, Mako began punching that bag again, not a word or a glance in my direction.

That irritated me, but I decided to be polite and initiate conversation for him.

I sat down on a pile of mats in the corner. "So... you a junior?"

"Senior." He grunted as he continued to punch the bag.

"Uh, cool. I'm a junior. So... whatcha doing there?"

"Training." He slowly worked his way around the bag, circling it. "This is the kickboxing club."

"Kickboxing?" I perked up. This I could relate to. And in a professional way as well; I had taken karate as a kid. "Cool!"

"Sure," he panted. Another one-word response, and a snarky one at that. Did he doubt that I thought it was cool?

"You know," I said a little louder, "I like fighting. I got kicked out of my old school for it, even."

He stopped to catch his breath and for a split second, I thought I saw him rolling his eyes. "Really." He began to beat the bag again.

"Yep. And I'm pretty good." I spoke up even louder, over the sound of his punches. "Actually, I've been kicked out of five different schools, just for fighting."

"No way!" Bolin had come back, dressed in an outfit identical to Mako's. "You must be super tough."

I shrugged. I guess now he knew. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Hey, have you ever tried your hand at professional fighting?"

"Well, I got up to a purple belt in karate when I was little, but that was years ago."

"Good enough!" He grinned. "Let me show you some moves!"

"Sure!"

For the rest of the hour, Bolin demonstrated basic kickboxing moves to me and I copied them, occasionally praising me or correcting me, but mostly praising me. After I executed a flawless uppercut, he was practically shouting.

"Wow! You're an absolute natural! Are you sure you've never done this before?"

I laughed. "I'm sure. Like I said, I've gotten into a lot of fights. I guess my karate training helped, and in addition to that I just learned through trial and error what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, you're doing it, alright!" He winked at me. "Why don't you come by after school tomorrow and spar with us?"

"Absolutely not," said Mako. He had stopped pummeling the poor bag and was toweling off.

"Aww, c'mon Mako, you saw how good she was! Besides, Hasook needs a sparring partner."

"He might, but she's completely untrained! If she gets hurt it's on us. The club can't afford that."

"But yesterday you said Hasook couldn't fight a dead sea slug!"

"No I didn't."

"You said it straight to his face! I was there!"

"Alright, maybe I did. But that doesn't change anything."

"Mako, _please_? You're not even giving her a chance."

Mako sighed. "Fine."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bolin whooped and gave me a one-armed hug. Was this much enthusiasm and affection normal for him? Yet I couldn't help but grin back at him.

Soon the boys changed back into their uniforms and the bell rang.

"Oooh! I have a test in Professor Ying's class! Gotta run!" Bolin said, and flashed me a smile. "I'll see _you_ later." He dashed out the door.

Mako pulled a tattered red scarf out of his gym bag and put it around his neck. I hadn't thought him the type to accessorize.

I smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you, Mako."

"Yeah." He walked out the door without even looking at me.

Well, that was it. I had had enough. I stormed out the door after him.

"Look, douchebag, it's customary to say 'it's nice to meet you too' when someone says 'it's nice to meet you'. Although I'm thinking about retracting that statement."

He stopped and turned around, a surprised look on his face. "What?"

"You heard me. Stop being so rude." I crossed my arms and scowled.

For a beat he just stood there. Then, to my surprise, he smiled. "Alright, I'm sorry. It really is nice to meet you, Korra."

I was not expecting such compliance. I was not even expecting him to remember my name. "Very well then," I sputtered. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I've got to get to class. See you tomorrow, then?"

"Alright! See you tomorrow!"

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. Pretty soon the final bell rang and I ran out to meet Tenzin outside of the school.

"So, how was your first day?" he asked as I hopped into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"Surprisingly good," I replied with a smile. "I think I made some friends."

"That's good, Korra! Anything else?"

"Well, I'm thinking of joining a club."

"Excellent! Which one?"

"The kickboxing club!" I said happily.

"_What?_" Tenzin head turned so fast I heard his neck crack. "Absolutely not!"

"What's wrong? Two seconds ago that was a good thing!" I protested.

"I'm sorry, Korra, but you are not allowed to join the kickboxing club!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter we meet Mako the fussypants! Korra was definitely trying to get his attention by bragging about her expulsions, but she only got his attention when she called him a douchebag and was honest with him. We also catch a glimpse of the lovely Asami, although so far Korra only knows her as Miss Popular and Beautiful. Also, someone has to tell Korra that it's rude to stare, even at extremely beautiful people. Anyway, I hope you liked it! I tried to make it longer but ultimately decided to go with the semi-cliffhanger ending. Why can't she join the kickboxing club? Because all of its members are vampires. (Heh heh.)

All joking aside, I do hope you liked it and thank you for reading! Please review (I mean it. Or the kickboxing club will suck your blood.)! It makes me sooooooo happy to get feedback on my work! With your encouragement, it's so much easier to write! Also don't forget to favorite, and follow if you want more! And once again check out my other work (I lied last chapter. I have a problem. I can't stop.)! Also thank you for everyone who has reviewed last chapter!

Thank you sooooo much! I love you guys!

P.S. Also, and this is really important, should I change this from Humor/Adventure to Humor/Romance? Or maybe Romance/Adventure? What do you think? Please leave a review telling your opinion!


End file.
